


Stories that are up for adoption!

by PsychoJellyfish



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: These are all the stories that are up for adoption. Free, just please contact me if your going to use them and give me credit for the part I wrote. You can change up what I wrote, I really don't care.Here is the stories:-This isn't your normal Hanahaki-Yo girl...-History has it's eyes on youOnce someone has adopted the story it will disappear from here and if everyone claims a story on here then this will be deleted. Thank you, have a nice day.Stories that are no longer up for adoption:- I'll be complete by Blimexi-An unforgettable journey
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stories that are up for adoption!

These are all the stories that need to be adopted please. I only want credit for the part that I did and then you can do whatever you want with the story just please message me in the comments and I will give you the story and remove it from here once you've retrieved it. 

2\. This isn't your normal Hanahaki

Flowers were a beautiful thing, shining and wonderful as they bloomed some in the day and some at night. Such a beautiful sight, blue orchids swaying in the breeze as he watered them, the very same ones he laid on where Taurtis door just before he left to fight the Ender Dragon, not even realizing that’d be the last time he’d ever do.  
Roses were next to it, the ones who he had nicknamed Bunny as it was a reminder of an old friend, not as old as the orchids though. The roses were a symbol of love but to him it said that you survived a tricky person, one who he used he wished to forget but now he doesn’t mind thinking back to everything that happened there.  
Those were the main two flowers in the whole garden, mainly just bushes, bamboo, and those flowers in the tiny paradise for him and only him. Bushes brushed his feet lightly as he walked past them, breathing in the fresh smell of honey from his bees that flew about, collecting all their needs for the day.  
Entering into the last portion of the garden, a single lilac stood, growing as she protected the tiny flowers below her just starting to grow. It reminded him of his own mother, how she’d protect the children from harm's way.  
“Good morning,” he whispered softly as he walked towards them and gave them water, making sure to not drown them. “How are you today?  
Silence. Just like how he expected as he finished up that before turning around and headed back inside where Prof. Beaks squawked at him as he placed the water can underneath him. He smiled at the tiny bird and threw him a few spare seeds he had in his pocket before heading to his front door with his Elytra hanging lifelessly on him, only flapping here and there when he checked that he had everything.  
With that, he flew up and away from his bird and mini paradise that called out to him, wanting him back as soon as he left.

He smiled as he walked through the shopping district, watching everything grow was always a wonderful experience to anyone. Bdubs waved to him as he passed by the newest shop StarGazers and Etho’s ice shop. Two gorgeous shops with a beautiful interior as he continued to walk through the district, ignoring Iskall’s treasure island.  
No one started up a conversation with him as he passed by Tango and Impulse chatting it up in front of the lamps store. He gave a small nod to them with a grin before heading past them and going over to his own shop, the Barge.  
A giant money-machine that was honestly such a beauty everyone even agreed it was one of his most successful shops ever. He was thankful to his past self for re-making his traveling cart and making it more awesome with his own supplies.  
A smile enlaced his face as he continued to walk through the Barge, picking up all the profits and restocking everything that was missing. The burnsticks on his floor squeaked a bit as he walked over it, looking at the bees flying around his shop and the one stuck outside. It made him giggle a bit at the bee stuck outside before he grabbed some rockets from his ender chest and took off, a smell of gunpowder the only thing indicating he’d ever been in his shop in the first place.

No one was around as he flew into his mansion, trying to cover up his coughing as he felt the flowers with blood trying to pour through his mouth. It always happened when the moon arose to its peak of power, but it had nothing to do with anything horrible.  
At first, when he first got i he considered going to Xisuma before realizing that this was a special disease only he could solve on his own. It made him panic a bit before he finally saw what flowers he coughed out, the very ones in his same garden. That had been a terrifying moment before he finally realized this had nothing to do with love only the Watchers being cruel and unfair to him.  
And oh how he hated them for it. He was terrified of anyone finding out about what was wrong with him, to hear what he did to the legends of the sun and moon. To even find out every legend they had ever heard had been true is the true thing that terrified him to his core, not wanting anyone to see what was wrong with him.  
Hw didn’t know what to work on for a moment before he just decided to go to the Upside Down, not wanting to have to be 

3\. History has it's eyes on you

I was younger then you are now,  
The first battle of the Civil War was suddenly filled with explosions and screams of agony as the hermits died or watched others around them die. The once amazing friends, now neck-and-neck with bombs flying around and potion affects shimmering from random places on the ground.  
When I was given my first command  
Grian yelled out as he raced outside with Cleo and heard the bombs getting ready while gunpowder filled the already dampening air. Everyone was running left and right as the ConCorp duo watched from above, laughing a bit as everyone ran around like headless chickens (though sometimes Scar thought Grian was a headless chicken at times). Screams echoed around everyone as Grian watched Cleo die in front of him.  
I led my men straight into a massacre.  
Grian screamed out as he ran to where Cleo's stuff laid then ran across the field only to find zombie corpses everywhere and even more piling up as arrows and swords shot out at everyone.

4\. Yo girl...…

Grian- Heather Chandler  
Mumbo- Heather McNamara  
Iskall- Heather Duke  
Ren- Veronica Sawyer  
Joe- Ren's 'dad'  
Stress- Ren's 'mom'  
Xisuma- JD  
The Heathers along with Ren all sat around the lunch table where they had their expensive bags and such besides them.  
"Doc DumpTruck took a belly flop off the old Mill Bridge last night holding a suicide note," Iskall said as he rolled his eyes while the electric one just glowed a bit darker in annoyance.  
"Oh my god, is he dead?..." Ren said in fear as he thought about his amazing, unstable friend.  
"Just some broken bones," Iskall said as he looked up at Ren. "Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably."  
Ren looked away, ashamed as he stared down onto his bag where, just barely noticeable, a friendship necklace was there. His blood turned icy cold as he looked at it, fighting down the tears threatening to spill.  
"Yo girl.." Grian's ghost whispered into my ear as my eyes went wide. "Keep it together...  
" I..." Tango's and Impulse's voice joined in with Grian as I got up and went to the bathroom, trying to avoid any eye connect with anyone.  
"Knew... you'd come this far... Now your truly a Heather.  
"Smell how gangsta you are.....  
"Doc, I'm sorry," Ren said as he held Doc's hand while he slept in the medical bed, the heart moniter becoming a distant hum in the distance.  
"Yo girl.....  
"Feel a bit punchy?..."  
"She's not..." Grian gasped out as Ren ran down the street towards her home.  
"Looking so well...  
"Still... you've earned that red scrunchie..." The cold from their voices counted him as he continued to run down the street, the red scrunchie indeed even on his arm right now...  
"Come...  
"Join...  
"Heather in hell.."  
Laughter echoed into his mind as he ran, ran away from Doc, from the rest of the Heathers, from the ghosts haunting him, from Xisuma…..  
"Where have you been?" Joe said angrily as he opened the door besides Stress, his friend who was like a mom to Ren.  
"We've been worried sick!

5\. An Unforgettable Journey Edit- This story is no longer up for adoption, sorry! 

Grian stared out into the oceans depths as he sat on one of the three tallest pillars on his base. He could feel the wind ruffle his air as he stared out, knowing what was going to happen tomorrow. There was always that one chance he wouldn't make it.. but if he did then something amazing would happen again. He prayed to the Minecraft gods that he'd make it to the next world with the rest of the hermits. But if he didn't... would Taurtis be on the other side? Waiting for him, beckoning him towards another world or would he die a perma-death. Lost in the rest of the dead souls... "I'll make it..." Grian whispered. But? The small word hung in the air, unspoken yet still there waiting. Waiting for a chance to redeem itself and prove to him that there would always be something that went wrong but yet... "Grian?" Mumbo called out as he landed behind him. "O- Oh umm hi Mumbo," Grian said turning around quickly. "Are you okay?" Mumbo asked, taking a seat next to the smaller hermit. "Of course Mumbo!" Grian lied, forcing a chuckle. Mumbo looked at him with concern as Grian turned away and stared into the vast ocean. A few dolphins jumped up over in the distance but for the most part everything was quiet while the two sat with each other. "Gri?" Mumbo asked. "Are you sure?" "Yes," Grian said, yet slightly softly. "Grian," Mubo whispered. "You don't have to lie." The small hermit shook his head, knowing if he talked that he'd just end up bursting into tears and would get yelled at to be a 'man'. Sam would always tell him not to cry... he always said that Grian looked so much prettier when he smiled and laugh. But, that was in the past wasn't it? So why did everything always seemed like it was in the present, just a day or two ago... "Gri?" Mumbo said as the smaller hermit screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories of what had happened... He let loose a large sob as he buried his head into his hands, the memories trying to break through the wall both his therapist and himself taught him never to let break. And yet... here he was crying his eyes in front of his best friend who'd never ever seen him cry, nor be depressed.. Sam told him he wasn't depressed though, right? So why did he think he was- Two thin but slightly muscular arms hugged Grian as he cried and gasped during his, or what his therapist called, 'episode'. But he also made him eat plastic and pretend he was T- Grian let out a large sob and gripped Mumbo's suit tightly, not even paying attention that he was doing that. Mumbo however, did notice and brought Grian a bit closer. Taurtis died at his hands! He died because of him and you almost did to- "Grian, hey Grian takes some deep breathes-" Plastic bags- "Grian, breathe in with me-" Tauritos- "Grian please," Mumbo said to him as he finally came into view of Grian's eye sight. "Take a deep breath with me okay?" Mumbo breathed in deeply while Grian tried to follow it but only managed to hold it for half the time Mumbo did before Mumbo exhaled. Together, they breathed in deeply and slowly calmed each other helping Grian more then Mumbo thought. "Gri, what happened?" Mumbo whispered softly as he hugged Grian again while he clung closer to the small, hiccupping hermit. "I-" Grian started then hugged him tighter as he went silent. Mumbo accepted this, taking in the small hermit's embrace with love as he felt the fast beating heart of Grian's against his

6\. I'll be complete by Blixemi Edit- This story is no longer up for adoption, sorry! 

Do you think the stars know that their looked down so far below?  
Grian stared up into the sparkling sky from his futuristic base, his blue eyes searching the depths of the unknown blackness laid out in front of his eyes.  
Or when the warm wind blows


End file.
